


Stillness {Romangers FANART}

by GypsyMoon



Series: Romangers Confessions: Artwork Vault [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Devotion, F/M, Love, closeness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 14:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6118579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GypsyMoon/pseuds/GypsyMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shadows faded as lights danced in her eyes, and he allowed his heart to connect with hers. In that moment when their souls chased the beat of the other's heart as they found eternity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stillness {Romangers FANART}

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Romanovascap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romanovascap/gifts), [Vejibra Momiji (vm86)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vm86/gifts).



 

 

 


End file.
